Impulsividad Irracional
by SaMa Uchiha
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños había pasado a segundo plano cuando aquella pelirosa había decidido desaparecer por culpa de una de sus tantas reacciones impulsivas irracionales... Mal summary xD


**_Impulsividad Irracional_**

_._

_._

23 de Julio... un día importante para él supuestamente porque hace exactamente 17 años había llegado a este mundo, sin embargo la razón que lo llevaba a estar tan inquieto no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Hace un par de días había cometido el gravísimo error de haberle hecho una universal escena de celos a su pelirosa novia, enterándose más tarde que sus razones eran completamente infundadas y totalmente paranóicas... ¿El resultado?, la mujer que poseía su corazón se encontraba sólo Dios sabe donde, recriminándose una y otra vez por qué demonios se había fijado en aquel demonio llamado Sasuke Uchiha... Decidió darse una ducha de agua tibia antes de salir camino al instituto... Tal vez allí podría encontrarse con ella y ¿pedirle disculpas?... ya se vería qué es lo que haría cuando llegara el momento... No tardó mucho en realizar todo llo que debía nates de partir y, en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba saliendo desde su hogar con la mente fija en continuar pensando dónde podría encontrarse Sakura... Lo cual fue una muy mala idea, ya que una oleada de fans se avalnzó sobre él apenas puso un pie fuera de su hogar...

- _Demonios, olvidé por completo a estas locas... _

Y es que, aunque todo el universo supiera que estaba con Sakura, sus desquiciadas fanáticas no se daban por vencidas de que cambiaría de opinión y ecogería a una de ellas... sí, claro... Debió emprender carrera hasta el establecimiento para poder escapar de aquella "manada" con diversos tipos de regalos en sus manos, más un sin número de ofrecimientos no aptos para menores. Al llegar, sólo esperaba encontrarse con aquella cabellera rosa que tanta falta le había hecho durante estas horas... pero nada... Su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuuga, se acercaba lentamente. Mala señal.

- Muy buenos días Sasuke-kun - dice suavecito Hinata

- Buenos días - respondo sin muchos ánimos

- Disculpa, pero... ¿has sabido algo de Sakura? - en mi rostro se dibujaba la duda mezclada con preocupación

- ¿Acaso tú tampoco la has visto?

- No... se suponía que debía quedarse conmigo, ya que sus padres harían un viaje de negocios, y esta mañana ellos me llamaron preguntando por Sakura y debí mentirles diciéndoles que se encontraba dormida aún, pero no la he visto desde lo que sucedió ayer en la tarde...

Como un balde de agua fría había llegado toda aquella información a su mente... ¿nadie sabía dónde estaba?. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el azabache toma sus pertenencias y se dirige hacia la casa de Sakura. Fácilmente debió haber estado media hora golpeando - mejor dicho, casi hechand abajo - la puerta de entrada... pero nada, ni siquiera algunas palabras ofuscadas desde el interior. Ya completamente desesperado, decide trepar un árbol que daba justo a la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, logrando su competido sin mayores esfuerzos y, quedándose en el balcón, la vio alli... estaba recostada en su cama durmiendo con audífonos puestos en sus oídos, un sin número de papeles que reconoció como las cartas que le había enviado durante los dos meses que se encontró fuera por las vacaciones de verano y el colgante que le había regalado hasta hace poco tirado al otro extremo de la habitación. Con mucha cautela se acercó hasta el gran ventanal, rogando a todos los santos que estuviera abierto. Sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas. Lentamente se acerca hasta el cuerpo de su novia y lo examina con cuidado. Sin duda laguna había estado llorando por horas y, lo más probable, es que sólo se había detenido porque fue vencida por el sueño. Cuidadosamente, una de sus manos se aventura a quitar un mechón rebelde de aquel rosado cabello que lo volvía loco que se encontraba en su rostro, provocando con el contacto que la chica se removiera en su lugar. Mientras más la miraba más se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. ¿Es que aquella mujer le había dado alguan razón para enfadarse durante los dos años que llevaban de relación?. Si se obvia el hecho que una vez al mes se ponía insoportable y discutían por cualquier estupidez, además del hecho que lo comía por dentro - pero no lo mataba, ya que respetaba su decisión - de no poder "hacerla su mujer" como tantas noches había soñado, ella era la mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera tener a su lado. Comprensiva, - cualquiera ya lo hubiera botado por culpa de su maldita forma de ser y su orgullo - cariñosa, atenta, con un carácter a veces indomable pero que le fascinaba y, por sobre todo, su confidente y única verdadera amiga... Tantas habían sido sus cualidades positivas - no como la de sus locas fanáticas - que habían terminado por hipnotizarle y crearle sentimientos en su interior. ¿Y él qué hacía a cambio?, la hacía llorar con imbecilidades más grandes que su maldito orgullo... Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al momento de pensar aquello - nada alejado de la realidad, por cierto - y decide despertarla... con un dulce y tierno beso... Sakura se removía en su lugar, pensando que sólo se trataba de un sueño, hasta que aquellas orbes ajde se fundieron con el negro

- Sasuke-kun - dice sorprendida

- Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma - y la abraza de forma posesiva.

Para Sakura, aquel gesto significaba mucho más que mil palabras. Él se había dedicado a buscarla, la había encontrado quién sabe de qué forma y, aún más intrigante, había llegado Hasta su lado. Con una sonrisa en el rostro separa al moreno unos cuantos centímetros para ver su rostro, el cual acariciaba dulcemente con una de sus manos...

- Espera un segundo - dice Sakura levantándose repentinamente de su cama, para luego regresar con algo entre sus manos - Toma - se lo extiende - Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun - termina sellando el momento con un beso. Sasuke recibe lo que Sakura le estaba entregando y, si es que antes se sentía estúpido, ahora no había calificativo para cómo se sentía... Entre sus manos tenía un colgante de plata, con una medalla en la que se encontraba grabado un corazón formado por dos "S" y, en el reverso una pequeña dedicatoria: _"Un día como hoy se hizo mi sueño realidad... nació aquel hombre perfecto que tanto esperé. Te amo mucho... Sakura"._ Levantó su mirada y se encontró con una sonriente chica, aquella que le perdonaba absolutamente todo... y sólo porque lo amaba... Eso era lo que aquel tipo le había entregado y que Sakura no había querido que viera... ¿y por mi propio regalo había hecho un escándalo?... sí que había que ser bien idiota...

- ¿Y?, ¿te gustó tu regalo? - y sin decir palabras el joven se avalanzó sobre la chica. Delicados besos se transformaron en exigentes peticiones de atención, mientras las manos del azabache recorrían cada parte descubierta de la piel de su chica. Se tensó completamente cuando supo hacia dónde lo dirigirían sus pasos si es que continuaba. Se detuvo repentinamente, dejando a una agitada Sakura en el suelo de su habitación, mientras él le extendía la mano para que se levantara.

- Será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí, si no... - pero no pudo continuar. Sakura había tomado a Sasuke de la misma mano que le estaba ofreciendo para levantarse y lo había obligado a caer sobre ella, mientras literalmente se lo comía a besos.

- No quiero que te detengas - dijo entre besos - quiero regalarte lo más preciado qe poseo

Sasuke no cabía en su asombro... tanto que hasta se podría decir se le habían quitado hasta las ganas... pero Sakura no le dejó mucho tiempo al sentimentalismo del momento y, aunque totalmente inexperta, comenzó con lo que sería una larga tarde...

**Si todos los cumpleaños terminarían con este regalo, estaba dispuesto a continuar con sus impulsividades irracionales...**

**

* * *

**

**No sé qué opinan ustedes... pero a mí mucho no me gustó x.X**

**Pequeño regalo para el maravilloso Uchiha Sasuke!**


End file.
